


Don’t you lie to me

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace’s appetite, Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace thinks it will be a good idea to just eat how much he wants after eating way less for three month straight. Thatch notices this and isn’t all to happy about what Ace reveals.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Don’t you lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 “Yes I did. What about it?”
> 
> Ace has just joined the Whitebeards.

"Holy shit! Ace what- did you just eat all of that?" Thatch asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes I did. What about it?" Ace said nonchalantly, not really seeing the problem. Thatch opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could form another sentence.

"What do you mean what about it?! You just ate FIFTEEN fucking plates full of food. Just...how?" Thatch didn't know what to say. Ace had eaten fifteen plates. Fifteen. Ace had not been eating nearly as much this last three months. He didn't understand.

Ace's face fell after a few second to thinking. He also seemed to realize that something was wrong. He looked almost ashamed. Thatch didn’t thin he had seen the kid so sad before. "I'm sorry Thatch. I don't know what came over me. I should have thought before I acted. I won't to it again. I promise."

"It's fine. Some late puberty doesn't hurt. You still need to grow from it. Eat as much as you want! Just curious, but how much do you normally eat?" Thatch needed to know so he could know how much to restock and if they even had enough in stock.

"Not much, three plates or something?" Ace said questioningly. He was kinda nervous bouncing on his feet and looked sideways.

"Okay, I'll note that down fo-wait. You're lying." Thatch realized. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. Ace was lying about food and how much he ate. That was absolutely not gonna happen on his watch. "How much do you really eat?" He asked again.

"I really eat three plates." Ace said, now even more nervous.

"Don't lie to me." Thatch's voice was dangerously low. He walked over to Ace with heavy foot steps and pulled

Ace’s shirt up without hesitation. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes. No, Ace didn't look like a starving man, but he sure as hell looked like he had been on his way to one. It wasn't healthy.

Ace didn't dare stop Thatch. The cook seemed really upset. "You." Thatch started.

Panic rose in Ace's chest. He quickly cut Thatch of, trying to calm the other man down. "Look, I can eat two plates o-or one. Yeah that's fine. I won't do it again." Ace said hastily.

It looked like those hadn't been the words that Thatch had wanted to hear. Thatch was trembling now. "Don't fucking lie to me Ace! Do you even know what you are trying to do? Do you even know what you are doing to yourself? You aren't fucking eating enough. You still weren't-no aren't eating enough. So tell me Ace, right now with no bullshit, how fucking much do you normally eat?"

The intensity in Thatch's eyes made Ace defense falter. Should he tell the man? What if he ate too much? Thirteen plates was much wasn't it? But Thatch had said no bullshit. The internal debate went on for a few minutes before he quietly said thirteen plates.

All kinda of thoughts immediately flew through Thatch's mind. Thirteen plates. Fuck him. All kinds off plans were made in his mind after this information. Ace heard Thatch mutter something about 'restock' and 'more money'. This was exactly what he didn't want.

"It's fine I can just eat-" Thatch put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"I swear if you're going to say something about eating less than I'm gonna call pops right here right now. So here is what we are going to do. First you are going to the nurses for a check up. Second one is a rule. If you ever feel hungry you come to me. It doesn't matter how much or at what time. You hungry, you eat. No exceptions. No cutting of or just generally not eating how much you want. I won't let anyone go hungry on this ship. Remember that." With that Thatch began to make his way to the nurses office, dragging Ace along.


End file.
